As a Sister Loves Her Brother
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: They've always been close. One day, he starts avoiding her and she's desperate to find out why. When things take a turn for the worst, Alicia and Zane rediscover what made them siblings. (Takes place in between HoT and SoG)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers. NG back with another story. THIS ONE IS ALL WRITTEN OUT! So, yeah, hopefully no long hiatus on this one. Hope you enjoy!**

" _I never liked you, anyway." With those words, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl shoved Zane off a skyscraper._ This can't be her, this can't be her, _the nindroid tried to convince himself, as he plummeted to his death. "No," he whispered. "No, no no no…"_

"NO!" Zane yelled, sitting up in bed. _It's just one of those nightmares again,_ he thought, relieved. Still, they got more and more vivid, more and more realistic. The strangest thing was that he had no idea what triggered the nightmares, or even what they meant.

Looking around, as if he was making sure he was in bed and not falling off a skyscraper, he noticed that his clock said that it was three in the morning.

Groaning, he let his head fall back onto the pillow. He sat up again when he heard a knock on the door. It either could've been Jay- who was in the room next to his- or Alicia- who was across the hall. The nindroid desperately hoped it was the former.

Zane opened the door to find two extremely worried ninja. "Are you okay?" Jay whispered. "I am fine," the Titanium Ninja answered. Alicia gave him a doubtful look. "Nightmares again?" she asked.

Zane started to shake his head, but decided against it and nodded. He knew that Alicia would never be fooled by that.

" _I never liked you, anyway."_ Zane cringed as he remembered the hateful words. The worst part about it was that his team was never there.

The Master of Ice glanced fearfully at his sister. She seemed different from the one in his nightmares, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Alicia closed her bedroom door and sighed. Something was off about Zane, and not just his usual weirdness. No. He was plain _off_.

Alicia had started picking up on his odd behavior about a week ago. He had started avoiding her- leaving the room when she walked in, meditating when she was training and vice versa, and sitting as far away from her as possible at the dinner table.

Alicia had tried to find out what was going on with her teammate, but couldn't figure it out. The only thing she could ever get out of him was something about nightmares. Shaking her head, Alicia went back to bed.

She heard a crash and whipped around. Two dark figures jumped in through her broken window. Alicia got ready to fight when they lept on her, covering her mouth with tape and chaining her hands and feet together with vengestone cuffs.

There was also another girl who, at first glance, made Alicia think she was looking into a mirror. She, of course, was missing the cream colored streak in her hair. Alicia recognized the girl. It was Keres, the Master of Spirits.

"Hello there, Alicia,"she said sweetly- too sweetly. "Fancy meeting you here. Shame you won't be around to know what happens to your oh-so-precious team. But, Leonna is going be back soon, and I don't want to miss it. With any luck, her father will come back as well. Tis a shame, tis a shame…"

Alicia tried to ask a few questions, but was unable due to the tape. She, instead, just simply glared at the other girl. Keres put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Alicia felt cold in that area. Keres had absorbed some of her spirit.

Keres smiled cruelly. "Oh, foolish Alicia," she taunted. "One of these days, you're going to realize that love is nonexistent. That trying to love is a lost cause. Love is never returned." Keres turned to the others in the room. "Take her away!" she barked.

Alicia was thrown out her bedroom window and into the arms of some more guards waiting below. Keres smiled. Everything was going according to plan. She quickly listened to the spirits of her enemies. All of them were sleeping peacefully except for the titanium one. He was sleeping restlessly.

She grinned as she took the place of her prisoner. This was going to be good.

 **A/N: For this story, I'll just place the chapter breaks wherever I feel like it could be a chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of reaction this one recieves. Review!**

 **~NG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still can't believe this has already been up a week. Thanks to the many veiwers of this story and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

The next morning (or later on that morning, depending on your perspective) greeted the ninja with the usual. The girls were training in the yard, Zane was making breakfast, and the other boys were playing video games.

Zane zoned out. He had noticed something really weird about Alicia. She was always awake by the second beep of her alarm clock, and dressed a minute later. This morning, she had slept until the seventh beep on her alarm clock, and wasn't dressed until three minutes had passed. Zane knew something was up.

 _I never liked you, anyway._ The nindroid cringed at the now-familiar phrase. The phrase that plagued his nightmares, day after day (well, night after night). The phrase that he knew Alicia would say in the near future.

"Is something burning?" Zane heard Lloyd ask. He looked down at the eggs he was making, almost yelling when he saw black smoke coming off of them.

* * *

"What happened, Zane?" Nya asked. "You never burn anything." The Ice Ninja glanced down. "I guess I just… zoned out," he answered. Everyone glanced worriedly at him. That is, everyone but Alicia. She was looking highly amused, if anything. That was very unlike her.

 _I never liked you anyway._ Zane winced again as the phrase jumped into his head. Alicia always said it in his dreams. Maybe those nightmares were coming true?

"You okay, Zane?" Cole asked, snapping Zane out of it. "You haven't seemed yourself for a while." "I am fine," the nindroid replied. Everyone- but Alicia, for some reason- gave him doubtful looks as he stood. "If none of you mind, I need some time alone."

After a minute had passed, Keres decided to make her move. "I need to go," she said. "Okay," replied the Water Ninja. The Master of Spirits waited until her back was turned to the ninja before smiling wickedly. This was turning out better than she had planned.

Zane sat meditating in his room, thinking. There was something different about the Wind Ninja, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. It hit him like a brick. _It was never Alicia._ She probably had a doppelganger, or something of the sort. If that was the case, where was Alicia?

His door opened and there stood fake Master of Wind. "You are not Alicia," he stated. The girl laughed. "I never was," she replied. "My name is Keres. Did you really think I was that _pathetic_ excuse for an Elemental Master? All the Masters really could learn from those Time Twins. They saw our potential. We Masters could rule Ninjago. However, due to that Garmadon and his stupid little brother Wu, it never happened."

" _Take that back!_ " the nindroid roared. _No one_ insulted Master Wu. _Especially_ not in front of one of the ninja. Keres tsked him. "Your time is _over_ , Master of Ice," she stated, punching him in the gut.

A brief battle ensued. Both were quite exhausted by the end of the scuffle, but Keres emerged victorious. "I guess I… underestimated you," she panted. "But you'll… still never be… as strong… as me." "I… beg to… differ," Zane whispered. Keres cuffed Zane's hands and feet, rendering him defenseless. Keres then jumped out the window and flew away on her Dragon.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Alicia or Zane since breakfast?" Jay asked, worriedly. Everyone else shook their heads. "They're probably training together below the temple," Lloyd answered. "It seems like something they would do," Nya agreed. "But they also missed lunch. That's extremely unusual for them." "Nya's right," Cole added. "They've been gone for too long for them to be okay."

"You guys are overreacting," Kai said. "I mean, those two are the best ninja on this team. If something bad has happened, they'd be able to work it out themselves unless something was _really_ wrong. They know their limits, when they should call for backup. They're probably fine."

Everyone nodded, hoping the Master of Fire was right.

 **A/N: Well, that's that. You know things are only going to get worse from here.**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey gang. I'm terribly sorry about updating so late, but I've been very busy today.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of As a Sister Loves Her Brother when you get around to reading it.**

Alicia struggled against the Vengestone chains. _Keres,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm gonna kill you…_ And speak of the devil.

Keres strutted down the halls, looking prouder than a lion over it's first kill. She looked to be dragging something. _Or someone,_ Alicia thought, a shiver running down her spine. The Master of Spirits stopped.

"Hello, Alicia," she said, her voice fake sugary-sweet, as always. "Looks like Ninjago's going to the darkness soon. Too bad no one will do anything to stop it. Especially once I kill _him_." she lifted something up and Alicia gasped.

Zane, in Keres's grasp, had Vengestone cuffs on his hands and feet. He was clearly unconscious, as his eyes were closed and he was showing no signs of life whatsoever. "Keres," Alicia growled. "Keres, I am going to _murder_ you!"

The other girl laughed. "Yeah, right," she mocked. "You and what army? Those sorry excuses for both ninja and Elemental Masters? Puh- _lease_." She left, laughing so loud, Alicia would be surprised if the people in Stiix couldn't hear her.

 _What do I do?_ Alicia thought, looking down. She saw something that just might have given her an idea…

* * *

Zane woke up strapped to a cot on top of a skyscraper. Instead of cuffs, he now bore a vengestone wristband. He struggled with his restraints, but to no avail.

"Forget ever escaping. Those things will never loosen by your mark." Zane knew who it was before she even entered his peripheral vision. "Keres," he muttered. "Now then," Keres stated, as though Zane hadn't spoken. "Say goodbye to Ninjago, cause you'll never see it again." She laughed, cold and cruel. She lifted her arms and started to glow a pitch black color.

Zane felt pain. Extreme pain. As if someone were ripping his insides right out. He gasped, but refused to scream. He saw a portal open and knew that Keres was linking him to someone in another realm.

Keres looked him in the eye. "I never liked you, anyway," she snarled, happily. Zane visibly winced at the line, but either Keres didn't notice, or decided to ignore it. He yelled from the pain before passing out.

* * *

The ninja were staring, horrified at what was happening on the news, live. "Im-impossible," Nya gasped. Jay wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, but both knew this was mostly to calm the Lightning Ninja down. Other than the TV, there was no noise in the room. No one dared to speak.

 **A/N: Well, this isn't looking good for the ninja...**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the late update! Yesterday was filled with homework and ended with a trip to see How to Train Your Dragon: the Hidden World. Again, I apologize for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Keres smiled as the portal opened wider. She heard a deafening roar and turned just in time to get hit in the gut by an Elemental Dragon. "Nooooo!" she screamed as the portal closed. She then turned to the Wind Ninja. "How did you escape?!" she demanded.

Alicia shrugged. "You really ought to avoid giving toothpicks to your prisoners," she replied. "Do you know how easy it is to pick locks with one of those?" Keres yelled as she charged Alicia, who easily avoided the attack.

* * *

"Wait, there's two of them?" Cole asked, stunned. Everyone else seemed just as shocked and confused. "Which one's the real Alicia?" Lloyd asked. "The one that's fighting for Zane," Nya answered.

* * *

Keres glared at Alicia. "I… underestimated you…" she panted. The Master of Spirits fled the scene. _Worry about her later,_ Alicia told herself, as she darted over to the Titanium Ninja. "Zane," she whispered. "Zane, wake up. Zane, please!" He didn't wake up. He didn't even react in any way, shape, or form. "No," Alicia gasped. "Thi-this can't be true!" Destiny, however, had other plans. The Ice Ninja was gone.

For good.

* * *

Kai turned off the news as the camera focused on the Wind Ninja crying over Zane's lifeless body. Shaking his head to try and get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill, he looked to his brothers and sister. Jay was already sobbing hysterically while Nya and Lloyd had tears streaming silently down their cheeks. Cole had buried his hands in his hands, but was shaking like someone in a blizzard without a coat.

The door opened to reveal the two ninjas, one lifeless in the arms of the other. Alicia's cheeks were soaked and her eyes were red and hopeless. Lloyd took a deep breath and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kai came and took what once was the Master of Ice into one of the back rooms. The Cream Ninja burst into silent tears, softly moaning every so often. Everyone got into a group hug and just cried.

All of them cried themself to sleep that night.

* * *

He woke up, having no memories, no inkling of who he was. He stared at his hands, which were milky white.

"Hello?" he called. Something in his gut told him that he should be finding shelter for the night. He ignored the feeling and called out again. A third time he called, and still no one answered. He started running on the rooftops of the city.

 **A/N: Why do we authors tourture our characters so? Also, props to whoever can figure out who the mystery character is. (I know you all probably already know, but I just want to see...)**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm not dead! I've just been really busy with school and homework and everything's just been wild on my end. I haven't even had the time to read fanfics.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest chapter of As a Sister Loves Her Brother!**

"That should've done it," Nya muttered. She and Jay were currently in the process of trying to reboot Zane. Needless to say, it wasn't going very well. "We've tried everything!" Jay exclaimed. Nya took a deep breath. "Jay, don't tell Alicia I said this," she said, "but I think Zane's offline. For good."

Kai peeked in. "Sorry, you two, but Alicia's doppelganger is back and wreaking havoc," he said, urgently. "We kind of need you both." Nya and Jay looked down at their lifeless brother. "We'll be back, ol' buddy," Jay promised. "Don't you worry."

* * *

He saw a temple floating just outside the city. The sun was just barely rising, creating a beautiful view, but still. A floating temple? This just didn't work with the laws of physics!

Something about the temple seemed… familiar somehow. Like he'd seen it before, been there before. A memory suddenly came rushing back to him.

 _He was in a sunlit room, along with a cream-clad teenage girl. She was laughing happily, a twinkle in her eyes. He was confused as to why. "Oh, Zane," she sighed. "That phone call was from a scammer. They try to trick you into giving them money. But wow, I've never heard of someone actually getting_ them _to hang up." She laughed again, this time he smiled, suddenly getting why it was so funny._

"Zane…" he whispered. Was that his name? He certainly hoped so. He liked it. Who what that girl in his memory, though? Was it a friend? A girlfriend?

* * *

Alicia sat in her room, sulking. She really didn't feel anything, and it kind of scared her. It was worse than the whole thing before the Tournament of Elements. She sighed and got closer to her knees. Why did destiny have to torment her?

A loud crash alarmed her. Had a burglar broken in? If so, that was one determined thief.

Using all the strength she could muster, she crept downstairs to see a white… spirit? Yeah, it had to be a spirit. But how in Ninjago did a spirit get up here? And how could she see him? Usually, one couldn't see spirits unless they were insanely close by bond.

 _Insanely close…_ Alicia thought, slightly startled. _She and Zane had been extremely close. Could it be..?_ Alicia shook her head. It was nonsense. Besides, how could a nindroid have a spirit?

"It's you," he whispered. "I was hoping to find you." Alicia let herself take a step closer. "Who are you?" she asked. The spirit looked her in the eye. "I believe my name is Zane," he answered. "I cannot be absolutely certain, however." "Z-z-Zane?" Alicia asked. The spirit nodded.

Alicia's hand flew over her mouth as she leapt into Zane's arms. He seemed slightly surprised, but quickly returned the embrace.

* * *

Zane was stunned by the girl's actions. She seemed upset before they met again, not at all like the girl from his memory. He racked his brains, trying to figure her out. Another memory started coming, slowly, but surely.

 _The blonde girl sat at the edge of his bed, talking to him about the darkness that was in her heart. The worry and hopelessness that consumed her. A past that haunted her. He placed an arm on her shoulder. "I have been there," he whispered. "The darkness is strong, but you are even stronger. Alicia, sister, I am here. I am always here."_

"Alicia," he whispered. He felt the girl stir and ask, "What is it, brother?" A wave of joy flooded Zane. Alicia remembered. She could help him with his memories, to regain them.

* * *

Alicia knew it was Zane the moment he whispered her name. The way he whispered it was as if he was trying to remind himself, but to simply hear Zane whisper her name, to just hear his voice again, was what caused her to feel hope again. To feel joy. She had nearly forgotten these feelings. Since everything that happened with Keres…

She jumped in alarm. _Keres_. She had forgotten about the Master of Spirits entirely. Speaking of which, where were the other ninja?

"Are you okay?" Zane asked. "I just remembered," Alicia answered. "I just remembered why we're here in the first place. Why you're a spirit with no memories." Zane's jaw dropped. "What's worse, I don't know what became of the other ninja." "I'm a ninja?" Zane asked. Alicia facepalmed.

"Yes, you're a ninja," she answered, calmly. "The White Ninja and Master of Ice. I think the first thing we need to do is get all your memories restored." Zane nodded, but then quickly asked, "But where would we start?"

"We'll start at... the treehouse," Alicia declared, thinking that if Zane's first home couldn't bring back any memories, nothing would.

 **A/N: I remember having a lot of fun writing that part. Just wait until the next chapter**

 **And also, I only have one review and one favorite for this story. If you are enjoying this, please favorite and follow. It's driving me up a wall**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Am I...** ** _on time_** **for once?! *starts running around like a maniac***

 **On another note, the term has** ** _fiiiiiiinnaaaaaaalyy_** **ended! I don't care that I got a D in math!**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter of AaSLHB!**

"You are fools to come," Keres growled at the five ninja. "You let your feelings cloud your judgement. Someday, you will all find that love never sticks." "We… won't give up," Lloyd growled. "Not… until… you're defeated." Keres tsked him. "You are down two ninja and don't even have a master," She taunted. "I am stronger than any living person in all of Ninjago. You cannot defeat me."

* * *

"The treehouse…" Alicia whispered, staring at the tree in front of her. "Do you… remember anything yet?" she asked, turning to the spirit beside her. "I think I have something…" Zane answered. Indeed, a memory was coming back.

" _The queen," he stated, staring the enormous treehorn in the eye. "You will not hurt my friends!" he yelled. "There is nothing that will hold me back! I know who I am!" He felt something cold rush through his body. "Was he programmed to do that?" he heard someone ask. The only other words he could remember were, "Zane's unlocked his true potential."_

"Well?" Alicia asked, tentatively. "I… I remember something about my 'true potential' and how I unlocked it," Zane answered. "I remember you telling me about that," Alicia replied. "You- you said that you were frightened about… things." She had to stop herself from saying that he was a nindroid. He had to rediscover it for himself.

"Come on, brother," she quickly said. "Let's go inside. See if any more memories come back." Zane nodded. "Worth a shot," he replied. Alicia walked over to the door, slowly, taking her time.

She pushed the slightly rusted door open. The hidden lab inside was covered with a thick layer of dust. Alicia could've sworn she even saw a mouse or two. "Anything?" she asked Zane. He ambled over to the table where Dr. Julien kept his blueprints. She knew he was about to find out about him being a nindroid. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to.

He had always helped her when she needed it most. He had earned her trust from day one, and their bond had only grown stronger. He always played the role of the older sibling between the two of them. He was the one that needed her now. It was her turn to play the role of the older sibling.

Zane was staring silently at his blueprints. As he did, only one thought came to his head, _Why hadn't she told him?_ He had deserved to know earlier, right?

Turning to Alicia, he opened his mouth to voice his concern. As if reading his thoughts, Alicia simply said, "It was something you had to rediscover for yourself." Zane slowly closed his mouth, looking back at the blueprint. Many memories flooded him at once, almost overwhelming him.

 _He was walking for the first time after being activated._

 _He was cooking with the man he called his father_

 _He was stepping outside for the first time._

 _He was playing with a toy his father made for him._

 _He was running his hand over Falcon's feathers for the first time._

 _He was taking a picture with his father._

 _He was watching his father on his deathbed._

He remembered everything from his first few years. As he clung to the memories, more came, forcing him to sit down.

 _He was meeting Master Wu._

 _He was meeting each ninja._

 _He was fighting the Devourer._

 _He found his father alive._

 _He was consumed by darkness sent by the Overlord._

 _He watched his father die again._

 _He fell in love with Pixal._

 _He gave his life fighting the Golden Master._

 _He rebuilt himself._

 _He woke up on Chen's Island to find the love of his life scrapped._

 _He helped them beat the fake Anacondrai._

 _He watched Nya beat the Preeminent._

 _He played a part against the Time Twins._

Zane looked Alicia in the eye. "I remember," he whispered, much to the joy of the Wind Ninja. "I remember everything. I remember who I am, who you are, who Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd are."

Alicia couldn't stop herself. She ran over to him and threw her arms around the Master of Ice, yelling, "Brother!" Zane returned the embrace, muttering "Sister," into her ear.

"Let's head back," Alicia suggested, breaking the embrace. "You can't exactly fight while a spirit." Zane laughed- oh, how she had missed that laugh- and agreed.

 **A/N: Well, the next chapter will be the final one, sadly enough. I had a lot of fun writing this story and quite the misadventure posting it. See you all no later than next Friday!**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter of As a Sister Loves Her Brother. Sorry about the late update. I had a choir concert yesterday followed by some shakes at a nearby restaurant.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of AaSLHB!**

Lloyd grunted as Keres threw him against the ground. The Master of Spirits laughed evilly. "How dense can one person be?" she asked, sarcastically. "I told you to just quit it. You'll never beat me. You let feelings cloud your decisions. It won't work in the long run. You need to know logic. Brainpower." "We… do know…" Kai started before fainting. "If you did know it," Keres continued, "you wouldn't have been so senseless as to challenge me."

* * *

"Are you certain this will work?" Zane asked. "I mean, from what you've told me, Nya and Jay, the techies of the group, couldn't bring me back online." "I know it'll work," Alicia replied. "Have faith, brother." Zane smiled, then started grunting in pain as the Wind Ninja started typing. Alicia paused what she was doing and glanced over at the Ice Ninja.

"It's working," he told her. "Don't stop. Not until I am not a spirit." Alicia nodded and resumed typing, trying to ignore Zane's grunts of pain. Eventually, the noise ceased and she turned around to find nothing. "Zane?" she called. "Brother?!"

"I am here, sister."

Alicia whipped around to find Zane standing behind her. Only, he wasn't a spirit anymore. "Zane," Alicia gasped. "You- you're back!" She lunged in to hug the nindroid, if only to prove to herself that he truly was _back_. Zane returned the embrace.

"Let us go," he stated when the two had broken apart. "Keres is not going to defeat herself."

* * *

Keres laughed as the two ninja left standing fell. "You'll never… get away… with this," the Water Ninja told her. "Oh, but Nya," she replied, coming in close. "I already have." Keres raised the sword she stole from Kai, planning to make this the final blow. Nya closed her eyes, bracing for it, but it never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes to see Alicia and Keres in what appeared to be a catfight, and Keres was winning. But Alicia had locked herself up in her room, saying that only a force from the FSM himself could make her leave those four walls. Nya could only wonder why she was here, now.

Alicia smirked before throwing Keres off of her. Before anyone could think, the Master of Spirits was trapped in a block of ice. Nya's mind seemed to stop working. _Ice_?! Ice was Zane's element, and he was gone. Right? They had seen him killed. Where was the logic?

"You thought you won," Alicia stated coming in out of nowhere. "You thought that love made you weak. You thought it made you lesser than someone who does not know love. Well, that was your biggest mistake." As she started talking, Zane appeared at her side. "We stand as one," he said. "Your first mistake was thinking that we would give up. Your second mistake was underestimating the power we wield, by which we stand. This power can be accessible by anyone, but only a select few choose to harness it. We met by fate. It was the will of the Cloud Kingdom that we met. Becoming friends was inevitable. We could not do anything alone, so we bonded. Becoming family, however, was our choice. We wield a power stronger than you could ever imagine: the power of love."

Alicia nodded at Zane's monologue. "As a sister loves her brother, I love Zane," she added. "I wouldn't have made it through much had he not been at my side. If there's one thing I learned from all this, it's that I leaned on Zane quite a bit. It was only by our trust in each other that we pulled through, but I'm happy we did."

Zane pulled Alicia close. "You told us to give up," he stated. "Were you aware that you might hear that phrase one day, directed at you? Whether or not you did, give up now, and no one gets hurt."

Keres gritted her teeth. "You can't tell me what to do!" she screamed. Alicia picked her up using the wind and threw her against the building. "You may have the upper hand when you have us separated…" she started. "But together, you do not stand a chance," Zane finished.

Keres stood and lunged at the two, who avoided her predictable attack easily. "Alicia, Wind, now," Zane told her. "Wind!" she yelled, letting it head in all directions. "Ice!" Zane yelled immediately after, letting his Element fly everywhere through the wind. Alicia realized immediately what they were doing: creating a blizzard to hide where they were. After a minor scuffle, Zane had Keres pinned while Alicia willed the winds to die down.

The police finally managed to get vengestone chains on Keres before dragging her off. The other ninja had woken up at this point, all of them looking insanely confused.

* * *

"Well, you can't say it wasn't interesting," Jay told them at dinner that night. "I'm just amazed that no one truly 'died.'" Nya replied. "The closest we got was Zane, and even then…" "What I want to know is how a nindroid could have a spirit," Kai interrupted. "Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "How _can_ a nindroid have a spirit?" "Truthfully, I am wondering that myself," Zane answered. "I'm just glad it's over." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What now?" Alicia asked. "Only the future, Alicia," Cole replied with a wink. "Only the future."

 **A/N: Well that was fun.**

 **Seriously, guys. Only** ** _two_** **reviews?**

 **Review or I'm not posting the sequel!**

 **~NG**


End file.
